


The Fire Lady's Pregnancy

by BrightnessKholin



Series: Fire Lady Mai [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am incapable of writing sad things, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessKholin/pseuds/BrightnessKholin
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai await their first child.A look into Mai's pregnancy.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lady Mai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Fire Lady's Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> basically. it's the pregnancy fic.

_1 Month_

It had been 5 months since the first night they had actively tried to conceive. Mai didn’t want to stress about it too much and so she had told Zuko that pregnancy was a science that she did not care to learn. They would just do it the old-fashioned way, no protection and it if happened, it happened. She would only seek external help if they couldn't conceive after a few months.

Well, it finally did happen.

She hadn’t noticed at first because she was so focused on looking out for other symptoms. She had spoken to her mother, who had mentioned the morning sickness above all else, and so Mai assumed that the lack of nausea meant she wasn’t pregnant yet. On top of that, she'd always had irregular periods so the lack of bleeding wasn’t an indicator for pregnancy either.

What she failed to take into account was the fact that she slept in most days now and even if she had gotten a full night’s rest, she still felt exhausted throughout the day. Zuko noticed the break in routine but they both didn’t think much of it, assuming Mai’s body was just reacting to her many daily duties as the Fire Lady.

One day, it all came to a head.

Mai was spending her time with Azula and Ty Lee in the city. They had gone out together without bodyguards, since all 3 of them could single-handedly take out any who would harm the Fire Lady, or worse, princess Azula.

They had stopped at a small tea shop near the entrance of the palace on their way back from shopping and as they stood to make their way out, Mai suddenly felt light-headed. Her vision blackened and she felt as though she were looking through a pinhole, it became difficult to breathe. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Azula screaming for nearby palace guards.

* * *

When she came to, she was in the healer’s room.

“The Fire Lord has been alerted of your condition. He should be on his way here.” Said the doctor.

Mai felt disoriented. “What happened?” she asked.

“Well the bad news is that you hurt your head when you fainted. Nothing serious, a bit of ice should take care of the problem. The good news is that you’re pregnant.”

“…What?”

“Oh, is that not good news? I heard you’d been trying for a baby.” Mai glared at her. For one part, she was glad that she and Zuko gave off an air of being approachable since the doctor felt comfortable speaking to her like this. For another part, she was not in the mood and she wanted answers. She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment, Zuko burst in.

“Mai! Are you alright? Azula said you fainted. Is everything ok?” He looked concerned. The doctor looked at her and left the room quietly, giving them privacy.

“I’m alright Zuko. The doctor said I bumped my head on the way down but that it’s nothing ice won’t take care of.”

“But are you sure you’re ok? What caused you to faint? Were you poisoned? Was it an attack?”

Leave it to Zuko to think of the worst. _He’s dramatic like that_ , she thought.

“No, nothing like that. I do have news though so you might want to sit down.”

“That is seriously not making me feel any better.”

“Stop being dramatic and sit down.”

He sighed and complied.

“The doctor says I fainted because…” she paused and took a deep breath, “because I’m pregnant.”

Zuko stared at her. She stared at Zuko. Neither said anything. Then Zuko reacted.

“Mai! That’s great! That’s what we’ve been trying for.”

Mai felt like she was being given no time to react. She knew that later on she would be happy about the news, but in this moment, it was all too overwhelming. It must have shown on her face because Zuko’s smile left his face.

“Mai? You don’t seem happy. What’s wrong?” He asked as he held both her hands.

“This morning I went out with Azula and Ty Lee into the city to spend some time together and now it’s after noon and I’m finding out I’m pregnant. I thought I would have some sort of warning once I felt morning sickness and be able to mentally ease into it but I didn’t get any morning sickness and so this just all feels out of nowhere.”

She must looking like she was on the verge of panicking because Zuko lowered his voice, so as to calm her down.

“Mai. Breathe with me.” He said as he took deep breaths. Mai matched his speed. Once her breathing had calmed a bit, Zuko spoke.

“It’s ok to be nervous, I’m nervous too, but what is it you told me once? We have people we can rely on. Mai, you can rely on me, your friends, and your family. You’re not alone, I’m here with you.”

Mai had tears rolling down her cheeks but her breathing was calm. Zuko hugged her and they stayed in silence until the moment passed.

“Thank you Zuko.” Mai said and then kissed him.

* * *

_3 Months_

After the initial panic had passed, the happiness set in. Mai remembered that she had actually wanted this for a while and she became excited. Unfortunately, other things aside from happiness had also set in.

Eventually the morning sickness did come, as well as the mood changes and the food aversions.

Zuko dealt with it all very graciously. He was sympathetic when she was puking her guts out, rubbing her back while she moaned in agony, and he made sure that any food she found disgusting did not make it anywhere near her. As for her mood changes... he was used to a grumpy Mai but he didn’t know what to do with this new Mai who cried more easily at sentimental things. The other day she had seen turtle ducks hatch and she had cried about it.

“But Mai, this is a good thing. Look, their mom is already taking care of them.” He had said in an effort to cheer her up.

“I know, but it’s just all so sad.” She sobbed. Zuko looked around in a panic, trying to see what else he could do. He saw Ty Lee nearby and she just smiled at him as she made her escape. Zuko felt betrayed. He spent the next hour trying to cheer her up.

Equally socially awkward as her brother, Azula had also panicked at the sight of a crying Mai. Usually, Mai would ignore Azula’s teasing or reply back with sarcasm. This one time Azula had teased her, Mai had just stared at her before she had started to cry. Zuko had been nearby and immediately stepped up.

“Azula, what did you do?” he asked as he took Mai into his arms.

“I didn’t do anything. It’s not my fault she’s so sensitive nowadays.”

Zuko rolled his eyes at her but he could see that a crying Mai was also unsettling her. He mouthed ‘ _apologize_ ’ at his sister. She mouthed back ‘ _fine_ ’.

“Ok, ok. Mai, I’m sorry. I didn’t really mean it. Of course your baby isn’t going to be ugly. It’ll be the cutest baby this nation has ever seen.”

Mai then cried harder because she was grateful for Azula’s kind words. Zuko sighed and kissed Mai’s cheek.

* * *

_5 Months_

Mai had started to show at around 4 months. Her pregnancy wasn’t exactly a secret but they hadn’t officially released a statement to the public. After her bump had started to show, they figured it was time to make things official.

Once the news was out, Mai couldn’t walk more than 2 feet before someone was coming up to congratulate her. Some people had no respect for a pregnant woman’s body and felt that they could touch her tummy. Mai quickly made it known early on that she did not appreciate that.

Around 5 months, the baby had started to move. Zuko and Mai were in bed one night, each reading their own books, when Mai suddenly gasped and took a hand to her stomach. Zuko, of course, immediately panicked.

“Mai! Is everything ok? What’s wrong?”

She shushed him, grabbed his hand, and led it to her stomach. He looked at her in confusion before he felt something under his palm move. His eyes widened and he stared at her before he moved his gaze to her bump. Zuko didn’t say anything, he just stared in awe. They smiled at each other and spent the rest of night with Zuko’s head on Mai’s chest and his hand on her stomach. Mai ran her fingers through his hair and they fell asleep feeling happier than they’d ever been.

* * *

_7 Months_

Zuko had invited Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Momo and Appa of course, to the palace. It had been a while since Zuko and Mai had seen their friends and they wanted to catch up.

Aang had congratulated Mai on her pregnancy, Katara had shared some tips for how to relieve some of the pain that came with pregnancy.

They had come with gifts for the happy couple. Zuko spent his the rest of the day with Aang and Sokka since he hadn’t seen them in a while, and Mai entertained Katara, Suki, and Toph, spending time together with them and Ty Lee and Azula. At first, Mai could see that Azula was going to remove herself, still not used to being amicable with people she had previously attempted to kill, but Katara took the initiative and made sure that Azula knew her presence was wanted.

That night, they all came together to spend time as friends. It accidentally became a small party to celebrate Zuko and Mai and their baby.

“Have you decided on any names?” asked Suki.

“Not yet,” replied Zuko. “We are not sure if it’ll be a boy or a girl but we do have some names we’ve been talking about.”

“Oh man, it’ll be weird seeing you as a father.” Sokka said. They all knew he didn’t mean anything bad by it. It _was_ kind of bizarre having someone in their group become a parent, especially since they were all so young still.

The conversation continued around Zuko and Mai getting ready for parenthood. Toph commented on the fact that it would be weird having Azula as an aunt. Azula replied that anybody who brought harm to the child would be dealt with swiftly by her. Aang was a little freaked out by her vehemence but when he looked over at Zuko and Mai, they were smiling as if she had promised to love the baby. In a way, he guessed that was her way of making that promise. Zuko may be Aang’s best friend and vice versa but there were some things about this family that he just didn’t understand. He shook his head in amusement and changed the topic. 

* * *

_9 Months_

It was happening, the day was finally here. At the start of her 8th month, Mai’s mother had decided to arrive at the palace with Mai’s brother and she was planning to stay there for a few months so she could help Mai as a first-time mother. Zuko had happily welcomed her and had spent time with Tom-Tom, not only because they’re brother-in-laws but because Zuko need to be around children.

It had been a few days after Mai had turned 23. She was in the garden talking to her mother and Ty Lee and Azula when she felt wetness in between her legs. Chaos would have erupted had it not been for Mai’s mother, who calmly got her to the birthing room. The doctors were called, the Fire Lord was alerted, and then it was time to welcome their child.

It took 6 hours, lots of screaming, crying, and cursing Zuko while he just held Mai’s hand and said “yes, dear” every time she promised to end him. Normally the Fire Lord would not be permitted to be present during birth but there was no one who could have said no to Zuko in that moment. He was not going to miss the birth of his child because of stupid propriety laws.

Mai cried as she was handed her daughter. Zuko beside her, smiling at the both of them as happy tears ran down his cheeks.

“Hello. Hello, little Izumi. I’m your mother, and this gorgeous man here is your father. We love you so much and we’re so happy you’re here.” All those who were present in the room had stayed to make sure all was well with Izumi and then they left to give the new family some privacy.

"Gorgeous man? I thought you said you were going to end me." 

"I still might so shut up and hold your daughter."

Zuko happily did so.

Eventually, Azula and Ty lee made it into the room. Mai had fallen asleep and Zuko had Izumi in his arms as he walked around the room, cooing at the baby. He smiled when the girls walked in and motioned for them to whisper since Mai was resting.

“Was everything ok?” asked Ty Lee.

“Everything was fine. Izumi, I want you to meet your aunties Ty Lee and Azula.” He said as he placed Izumi in Azula’s arms.

“Hello Izumi.” Said Ty Lee. “I’m Ty Lee, the fun aunt, and this is Azula, the other aunt.”

Azula rolled her eyes at her at that introduction. She took a finger and rubbed Izumi’s cheek. Azula looked at her with such a fondness that Zuko had never seen from his sister. He knew that Izumi would always be safe around Azula.

* * *

_2+ Months_

Mai and Zuko had not settled into a routine yet. Izumi slept for most of the day but at sporadic hours so Mai couldn’t exactly return to her Fire Lady duties yet. Mai hadn’t gotten a full night’s rest since Izumi was born but she knew it could have been worse if her mother wasn’t there to help.

Uncle Iroh had arrived a few days after Izumi’s birth. He was there to meet his grand-niece and also to help Zuko balance his time as Fire Lord and father and husband.

That night, Zuko and Mai were in their bed, with Izumi in between them. She slept in her own crib in the same room. At that moment, Izumi was awake and just looking around so Mai had set her between them so they could spend time together. Mai looked on fondly as Zuko played around with Izumi, never mind the fact that her eyes were just starting to be able to focus on things. Eventually, Izumi got fussy so Mai knew it was time for her to breastfeed Izumi.

After Izumi had fallen asleep, Mai and Zuko laid down in bed. Mai’s back was against Zuko’s chest, one of his arms around her waist and the other under her head.

“I love you.” He whispered as he kissed her neck. Mai knew he meant nothing more than affection by it.

“I love you too.” She whispered back. She felt Zuko’s lips smile against her neck. He fell asleep first and Mai took the time to ponder on the last year.

Last year, she and Zuko had decided to have a baby and now here they were. Mai was a mother, her husband beside her and her baby nearby. She knew that eventually the stress would move in, she did have to return to her position in government, her mother would be leaving soon, and further preparations had to be made for Izumi’s care.

But in this moment, Mai was happy. She placed an arm on top of Zuko’s arm around her waist, she bid Izumi goodnight, and she fell asleep dreaming of her husband and daughter.


End file.
